Fight For Love
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Basically, one of Harry & Severus' students sets her sights on a certain Potions Master. What happens when he turns her down? WARNING: Slash. No flames, please! Oneshot! COMPLETE!


**Fight For Love**

**Disclaimer:**  
As usual, I do _not _own the characters...I own nothing but the ideas expressed in this fic...Well...Minus Ariel Clay...

**Rating:**  
T (just to be safe) for themes/content

**Genre:**  
Romance/General

**Pairing:**  
Snarry (Snape/Harry)

**Song Used:**  
"Love Will Always Win" by Garth Brooks & Trisha Yearwood

_No way over it no way around it  
If we want it we have to go through it  
Fight for love and the world tries to break us down  
But the world will bend  
An' the fight will end  
Love will always win_

From the sounds he heard down the hall, Harry could have sworn two students were trying to kill each other. Upon finally arriving on the scene, what he saw nearly knocked him off his feet. He watched in horror as his lover fell to the ground, unconscious, and a sixth year student approaching him slowly, wand drawn. Drawing his own wand, Harry shouted "Expelliarums!" The sheer force of Harry's disarming charm was great enough to send the young student into a nearby wall, knocking him out. Not taking any chances, Harry approached the student cautiously and stood over her muttering "Immobulus..." After immobilizing the offending student, Harry hurried over to his fallen lover. Kneeling down on the ground beside him, Harry gently and carefully turned the older man onto his back to get a look at his face. "Merlin, what the hell did she do to you, Severus?" Harry whispered under his breath to no one in particular. After several failed attempts at waking Severus up manually, Harry had been just about to use a charm to do so when he heard stirring coming from the direction of the fallen student.

_Fight for love and the world tries to break us down  
But the world will bend  
An' the fight will end  
Love will always win  
_

Gently laying Severus back on the ground, while silently praying that he would wake up, Harry cautiously approached the student once again, this time not so much on the offense, as he watched the immobilizing charm wearing off as she struggled and finally succeeded in sitting up. Once she was standing, Harry gripped his wand tightly as he asked "Ms. Clay...Would you mind telling me just what the _hell _you were thinking attacking a teacher like that!..." Looking up at Harry, she simply replied "You don't know how lucky you are, Professor, to have a man like Professor Snape...I'd kill to go out with him...And not quite so metaphorically speaking, if ya catch my drift...The way I figure it, if _I _can't have him, then nobody else should be able to...I mean...That _is _only fair, right Professor..." Harry wanted more than anything than to just say 'To hell with the rules' and just strangle Ariel right then and there. Rather, he just replied "Well, Ms. Clay...That'll bo 200 points from Ravenclaw for assaulting a professor...As well as a month's worth of detentions with me...Now...Be getting along back to your common room before I deduct _more _points for breaking curfew..." Nodding, Ariel just silently turned and all but ran down the corridor back to the Ravenclaw common room.

Just then, Harry turned to see Severus beginning to stir. Hurrying back over to his side, Harry steadied him as he noticed his balance wavering. "Easy, Severus...Take it easy..." Severus just silently nodded wordless acquiescence as he gave himself over to the hands of his lover of the last four years. After allowing Severus a moment to regain his bearings, Harry slowly and carefully helped him to his feet. At which time, Severus muttered something to the effect of "Thanks..." Wrapping an arm securely around Severus' waist, Harry draped one of Severus' arms around his own shoulders to ensure more stable balance on Severus' part. Looking up into the all too familiar coal eyes he'd fallen in love with so many years ago, Harry asked "You okay?..."

_Fight for love and the world tries to break us down  
But the world will bend  
An' the fight will end  
Love will always win_

Waving his hand dismissively, Severus simply replied groggily "Yes, I'm fine...Just a minute or two off of my feet and I should be just fine..." Uncertain, though wanting to avoid conflict, Harry simply replied "All right...Let's just get you back to our quarters...I'm sure you could do with a good night's sleep after that whole fiasco back there..." Nodding, Severus simply mumbled "Mm...True..." As they rounded another corner, they came to the portrait which concealed their shared quarters. Upon approaching the portrait, Harry muttered the password "Palabra de pa." As the portrait nodded and swung open Harry helped Severus back aways into the quarters and into their bedroom. Easing Severus on to the bed, Harry sat next to him and asked "So, what exactly happened back there?..." Severus tried to sort through the fuzzy memories of what had happened to him in the hallway before Harry had arrived on the scene.

_Severus had rounded a corner, on his way back to his quarters when Ariel had come up on him from behind. "Well, well, well...If it isn't Professor Severus Snape...Better known to some as the greasy old git...Better known to me as the greasy old hunk..." Whirling around on his heel, Severus turned just in time to see Ariel waving her eyebrow suggestively, following it up with a suggestive wink. "You'd best watch your cheek, Ms. Clay..." Severus had warned sternly. Almost as if she hadn't even heard him speak, Ariel began to slowly approach him slowly, a suggestive nature to her stride. She lowered her voice to a seductive whisper as she replied "Oh, come on Professor...You know you want it...Oh, and don't worry...I won't say anything...This'll be our...little...secret..._" _Severus had backed himself up against a cold stone wall. Funny how those things just seem to pop up out of nowhere at the _most _inconvenient times, isn't it? Just as Ariel had moved to kiss him, he'd finally had enough and just pushed her off of him. "That'll be 100 points from Ravenclaw, Ms. Clay, for the sexual harassment of a professor...Now, I would highly suggest-" However, he was cut off by Ariel's comment "Mmm...Playin' hard to get are we, Professor?...Well, don't worry...I do love a challenge..." By now, Severus was just getting flat out pissed off. He'd had more than enough of this girl's cheek. What the hell did he have to do to get it through to her that he just wasn't interested! "Look..." He hissed venomously, "...You would do well to watch your cheek...Before it gets you into trouble..." Finally, Ariel realized that she clearly wasn't getting anywhere with this. "Fine...Your loss"...She replied, indifferently" Turning around,she pretended to start walking away in order to give the Potions Master the impression that she'd just given up. Just when he thought that this whole ordeal was over, Severus turned to head back to his quarters to go have a good laugh with Harry when Ariel turned around, whipping out her wand and shouting "_Ricoshempra_!" The force of spell sent Severus spiraling into a stone wall. "You will _so _regret turning me down Professor..." She warned. Regaining his footing, Severus began stalking toward the young student with the intention of disarming the young assailant when she pointed her wand toward his feet and calling out "_Tropeza_!" Without warning, Severus felt his feet tangle up in each other and sent him completely off balance. Pushing himself up off the ground, Severus grit his teeth in aggravation as he mentally warned himself to keep his temper in check and that this girl wasn't worth risking his job over-no matter _how _much of an annoying nuisance she may be. Just as he regained his footing, Severus aimed his wand at his young opponent and bellowed "_Expelliarums_!" Severus smirked as he watched the young brunette stumble to the ground, dropping her wand in the process. Foolishly-he admitted to himself now-Severus turned and began stalking off. What he hadn't counted on was that Ariel had recovered her wand. Aiming it at the greasy-haired potions professor, she called out "I never cared much for greasy-haired old gits anyway..." Whirling around to disarm the brunette once again, Severus was caught off guard when she called out "_Lethargus_!" Severus watched as Harry then hurried onto the scene as he collapsed to the ground, losing consciousness thanks to the fainting spell._

Severus recounted all of this information to Harry. First jealous that anyone would _dare _try to steal Severus away from him, Harry finally couldn't help letting a slight smirk betray him when he thought about the fact that Ariel actually thought she really stood a chance in that duel. "And just _what,_ might I ask, is so funny?" Severus snarled, despising the feeling of being left out of some apparently hilarious joke. Shaking his head dismissively, Harry explained "Nothing...I'm just trying to figure out what the hell made Ariel think she actually stood a chance against you...At least in a duel..." Smirking himself, now, Severus replied "Well, she did have a slight advantage in that she caught me while my back was turned. Though, that was a pretty cowardly move if you ask me..." Nodding, Harry replied "Indeed. And had she fought an honorable duel, she wouldn't have stood a chance..." Severus couldn't argue with that. He _was _rather skilled when it came to dueling.

_Fight for love and the world tries to break us down  
But the world will bend  
An' the fight will end  
Love will always win_

After some help from Harry, Severus had freed himself of the burden of his outer robes and had stripped down to his boxers-as had Harry. Easing back into their bed, Severus sighed as he stated "Well...This certainly has been an interesting day..." Climbing into bed alongside his lover, Harry replied drowsily "_That's _putting it mildly..." Turning over onto his side so that he could face Severus, he watched as Severus turned his back to him. Snuggling up closer to him anyway, Harry wrapped a strong arm securely around Severus' waist as he knew Severus found to be comforting after a hard day. Smiling in the warmth of the embrace, Harry sighed blissfully as he added "'Night, Sev..." Smiling, himself, Severus surrendered to the feeling of warmth and security Harry's embrace always provided as he replied "Goodnight, love..."

_No way over it no way around it  
If we want it we have to go through it  
Fight for love and the world tries to break us down  
But the world will bend  
An' the fight will end  
Love will always win_


End file.
